custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow (FluffySkirmix)
Biography Scarecrow was once a normal Makuta. He enjoyed creating Rahi, but would always make them slightly more frightening then the other Makuta's creations. But after doing this, he began turning twisted, and started experimenting with fear. He would capture Toa and Matoran from all around the world, and test them to see what they fear. Most didn't make it through his 'tests'. When Teridax rebeled, he instantly joined the tyrant, and assisted him in beating Miserix. All through the years, he locked himself in his lab, and experimented. After experimenting with fear even further, he discovered a way to control everyone's fear. Scarecrow knew he would be unstoppable. But before he could use it to rebel against Teridax, The Makuta known as Veartax showed up on Destral. He didn't trust him at first, but eventualy joined him. He participated in many of Veartax's conquests, and used his fear control to help the demented dictator. Some say Scarecrow even managed to put fear in the chains that bound Toa Xarana when one of Scarecrow's supiriors. Sharka had tortured the Toa. He was planned to participate in the Siege of Ga-Metru, but his frigat took off before he was used. After his defeat in Ga-Metru, Veartax ordered Scarecrow to remain in the Matoran Universe. Not exactly what he planned, but Scarecrow went through with it. After the departure of Tearox's team, Scarecrow traveled to Metru Nui. He remained through the start of Teridax's reign. He eventualy got word that the Order's island or Daxia was destroyed, Scarecrow had to see for himself. He travled to the location, and discovered rubble floating in the ocean. Laughing, he made his way back. He remained in the city all through Ahkmou's command over it. Now a veteran Order of Mata Nui member, Xarana's friend Laila was assighned to travel to Metru Nui to investigate Scarecrow's doings. She responded, and made her way to the city. She walked to the Canyon of Unending Whispers, then she found the Makuta. Exept he was driven insane with his studies. Laila attempted to reason with the Makuta, but he attacked her. First he sprayed her with his fear toxins. She instantly began seeing images of the world around her being destroyed, and she saw her friends and commrads being killed before her eyes. Scarecrow instantly began laughing at Laila's screams of horror. But she eventualy overcame the visions, and went to attack the Makuta. Unfortunatly, Scarecrow was too underexpirienced in combat, and he ran low on his fear toxons. Laila then promptly killed the Makuta, but eventualy broke down crying at what she did. But she was approached by fellow commrad Johmok. She told Laila that it was okay, and she had to kill the Makuta, Laila nodded, and looked to Scarecrow's bleeding corpse, but left. Scarecrow's remains were then absorbed by Teridax for more power. Abilities and Traits Scarecrow is extremely smart. Even after his turning insane, he remained smart and alert. He also knows how to control the fears and demons of other victims. Scarecrow is incredible ruthless. Though not as evil as Veartax or Sharka, he can be evil. But he is mostly devoted to his work. He could care less about killing anyone, more along the lines of experimenting on them. Mask and Tools Scarecrow bears a Fergert, the Great Mask of Fear, which expresses his victim's every fear. Scarecrow posseses a Sythe, which makes (whoever it cuts) get scared beyond imagenation, and it takes hours to wear off. Appearances ﻿ Trivia *Scarecrow was added to this Wiki on the 31st of October. *The origional Scarecrow was actually a nighmare being, that looked like an actual Scarecrow. *Scarecrow was at first, a Toa. But he was later changed to a Makuta, and his story to give Laila some more development. Category:Characters Category:User:FluffySkirmix